The spinal intervertebral discs serve as the shock absorbers of the axial body and also allow for considerable flexibility and motion. Each disc is composed of a peripheral, ligament-like annulus fibrosus and a central nucleus pulposus (NP). The NP contains chondrocyte-like cells embedded in a matrix of proteoglycan and type II collagen that is highly hydrophilic and allows the tissue to swell to resist compressive forces. The NP environment is one of high pressure, low pH, and low oxygen tension.
Intervertebral disc degeneration is an age-related process in individuals both with and without back pain. A method for reliable and objective differentiation between painful and nonpainful degenerated discs remains a significant clinical challenge. For the majority of patients experiencing back pain, there is no clear diagnosis linking symptoms with pathological changes. Proper diagnosis is important for determination of an effective treatment.
There is a need in the art for methods of diagnosing painful intervertebral discs.